I Had No Choice But To Love You
by ichativa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang murid pindahan, terjerat oleh pesona Park Chanyeol, seorang vokalis, gitaris dan leader band sekolah mereka. Tapi Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih! Seorang wanita cantik bernama Ji Yeonhee. /Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol!/ Kau.. bercanda kan? Hahaha/ Lupakan Ji Yeonhee!/ Apa yg kau lakukan, Baek?/ [Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. One shot. BoyxBoy. BL]


**Title:** I Had No Choice But To Love You

 **Author:** ichativa

 **Maincast:** Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Ji Yeonhee (OC)

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance, Shounen-Ai, OOC

 **Rated:** T

 **Lenght:** One Shoot

 **Prompt D. 7:** Baekhyun merusak gitar kesayangan Chanyeol

 **Disclaimer:** my first ChanBaek fanfiction! xD cerita fiksi ini murni karangan saya sendiri, hanya untuk kepentingan _entertainment_. Tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita bukan milik saya. Please don't ever copy my hardwork! Happy reading gaes..

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Nanti sore jangan terlambat ya! Awas kalau kau telat, akan kupotong rambutmu sampai botak!" ancam Sehun sambil memainkan gunting rambut di tangannya.

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya! Tadaaa~" Chanyeol menunjuk gitar dan tas besar di pojok belakang kelas. "Kostumku juga sudah ku bawa," ucapnya bangga, tersenyum lebar demi menunjukkan deret rapi gigi putihnya.

"Bagus! Lalu, Kai!" kali ini Sehun menatap tajam pada Kai. "Kalau kau telat, akan kupotong xxx mu!" Sehun tersenyum _smirk_ mendekati Kai. Guntingnya ia arahkan pada bagian terlarang.

"Ya! Sini kau, maknae sombong! Akan ku potong alismu sampai habis!" Kai merebut gunting dari Sehun dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun meronta sambil berteriak setengah tertawa geli. Kai yg duduk di meja, memiting leher Sehun dari belakang dengan tangannya, dan menahan pinggul Sehun dengan kakinya. Sementara Chanyeol dari depan tertawa-tawa jahat memotong alis Sehun. Pura-pura, tentu saja. Mana mungkin mereka merusak wajah sang visual band rock mereka, kan?

"Chanyeol! Kai! Sehun! Kalian tidak dengar bel masuk berbunyi?" bentak guru Chen dengan nada tinggi. Yg disebut segera duduk kembali di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Apa yg kalian tertawakan?" semprot guru Chen pada para siswi yg masih heboh, berusaha menyembunyikan ponsel yg telah mengabadikan moment cute ChanKaiHun tadi. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," sambungnya. Seorang pria mungil pun berjalan anggun memasuki kelas.

"Hallo! Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal. Aku pindahan dari SMA T. Karena tugas dinas ayahku, kami harus pindah ke Seoul. Aku senang sekali bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Mohon bimbingannya semua!" Baekhyun menyapa dengan penuh semangat lalu membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

Seisi kelas 2-3 antusias menyambut Baekhyun. Terutama para siswi. Bisa dilihat dari pipi mereka yg kemerahan, tangan yg menutupi seringai mereka, dan cekikikan pelan yg lama kelamaan semakin keras. Bahkan ada yg pingsan bahagia. Sepertinya kelas mereka dikutuk untuk dihuni oleh pria-pria tampan..

"Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk dengan Chanyeol di ujung sana. Chanyeol, nanti kau berikan tour pada Baekhyun saat jam istirahat ya. Baiklah! Kita mulai pelajarannya dan jangan ribut!" perintah guru Chen.

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk akrab. Dalam 2 jam—yg kosong karena ada rapat guru—mereka sudah lengket bagaikan kembar siam. Apapun yg Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun akan menirunya. Dan apapun yg Baekhyun katakan, Chanyeol akan tertawa. Mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain!

"Bagaimana tour hari ini, Baek? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menyantap makan siang di kantin.

"Sama sekali tidak, Yeol! Aku sangat senang! Kau harus membuka biro perjalanan dan menjadi Guide Tour! Kau pasti sukses besar!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hahaha! Itu karena kau turis yg asik!" Chanyeol menyuapkan sepotong _sandwich_ pada mulut Baekhyun. "Nanti sore aku akan tampil bersama Kai  & Sehun di acara festival band sekolah. Kau harus nonton ya!"

"Tentu saja, Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesusahan. Sandwich yg disuapkan Chanyeol terlalu besar rupanya.

"Aigoo anak pintar.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Kau mudah sekali bergaul! Pasti tidak ada yg menyangka kalau ini hari pertamamu di sekolah.."

"Itu karena kau, Yeol! Aku tidak canggung mengobrol denganmu," Baekhyun menunjukan _eye smile_ nya.

 **.**

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun berdiri gugup di belakang panggung menunggu giliran tampil. Mereka sudah siap memakai kostum dan _make up_ gelap, serta rambut yg sengaja ditata berantakan. Oh, Kai bahkan memakai tindik palsu di bibirnya. Membuat aura ganas nan sexy semakin menguar darinya.

"Peserta berikutnya adalah... band dari kelas 2-3! Tepuk tangan yg meriah untuk CKS Band!" bersama dengan tepuk tangan penonton, CKS Band naik ke atas panggung.

Chanyeol yg bertindak sebagai leader, vocalis, dan gitaris, memperkenalkan grup mereka. "Annyeonghaseyo! We are C.K.S band!" penonton yg sebagian besar wanita berteriak-teriak histeris. Dapat dipastikan dari 50.000 penonton yg menonton festival band sekolah mereka, 35.000 adalah anggota dari fanclub Oh Sehun. 10.000 dari fanclub Kim Kai + Park Chanyeol. Dan sisanya supporter grup band lain.

Penampilan CKS Band memang yg paling ditunggu-tunggu. Sehun membetot bass dengan mantap, membuat hati para gadis ikut terbetot-betot(?). Kai menggebuk drum dengan menggebu-gebu setengah kesurupan. Dan.. Chanyeol. Pemuda berbakat ini memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi dengan semangat membara. Penampilan mereka sempurna.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan panggung, menatap takjub penampilan mereka tanpa berkedip. Tidak. Baekhyun hanya takjub menatap Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol.. Gerakan apapun yg Chanyeol lakukan, kemanapun Chanyeol berjalan, manik mata Baekhyun selalu mengikuti setiap detiknya. Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis. Dan saat Chanyeol menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun, jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Di bawah lampu sorot yg terang, Chanyeol tampak sangat bersinar. Sosoknya amat mempesona. Ia begitu menikmati setiap detik di atas panggung. Seakan ia memang dilahirkan untuk itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sampai di belakang panggung.

"Kau.. keren!" ucap Baekhyun kikuk. "Aku akan jadi fans nomor 1 mu!" ujarnya kemudian, tertawa keras berusaha menutupi debar jantungnya sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol ikut tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Kalau penampilanku bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi fans nomor 1 ku juga?" tanya Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, yg bisa membuat selusin gadis masuk IGD.

"Sehun.. kau juga keren. Tapi fansmu sudah banyak.. Pilih saja satu diantara mereka" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kalau aku?" Kai tidak mau kalah. Dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun mesra.

"Kai... aku tidak bisa melihatmu di belakang. Karena aku pendek. Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun tampak menyesal. Wajah sedih Kai membuat Sehun tertawa keras. Chanyeol menatap tangan Kai dan Sehun yg menyentuh Baekhyun. Ia tertawa tidak ikhlas sambil menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari mereka. Tindakannya membuat Kai & Sehun berpandangan heran.

"Bukankah itu Ji Yeonhee?" tunjuk Sehun pada gadis di kursi penonton.

"Mana mana?" tanya Chanyeol kalap. Ia mengikuti pandangan Sehun dan menemukan gadis yg sudah lama ia rindukan. Tapi rupanya Yeonhee tidak sendiri. Ia tampak mengobrol dengan seorang pria. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Air muka Chanyeol berubah seketika. Sambil mengepalkan tangan, ia berlari menghampiri mereka

"Chanyeol!" panggil Kai. Ia hendak mengejarnya, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Itu urusan mereka.." kata Sehun.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk arah perginya Chanyeol.

"Ji Yeonhee. Pacar Chanyeol" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau tidak tau? Tertulis nama Ji Yeonhee besar-besar di gitar Chanyeol. Dan kalau tidak salah, wallpaper ponsel Chanyeol juga Ji Yeonhee. Mereka sudah setahun berpacaran..." Kai terus berkicau seputar Chanyeol dan Yeonhee, sampai akhirnya ia sadar Baekhyun hanya membisu. "Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Hah?! Wajahku kenapa?" Baekhyun tertawa gugup

"Kau pucat.." ucap Kai cemas. "hmmmm, kau pasti lapar?! Ayo kita makan!" Kai menyeret Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk makan di cafe belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Jendela kelas terbuka, meniup tirai putih di samping Chanyeol yg sedang mengipasi Baekhyun yg kepanasan—walaupun keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya juga. Tak terasa, ini adalah musim panas terakhir mereka di SMA.

"Ayo kita camping!" ajak Kai tiba-tiba pada suatu siang yg luar biasa panas

"Call!" seru Chanyeol. Ia memang suka kegiatan outdoor. "Call~" disusul Baekhyun. Dan "Oke.." dari Sehun.

Jadilah malam ini mereka berempat duduk di atas tikar, di tengah area camping yg luas, menikmati indahnya bintang-bintang di langit cerah musim panas. Obrolan ringan tentang olahraga, game, dan gadis-gadis meluncur santai dari bibir mereka. Diiringi petikan gitar kesayangan Chanyeol dan kopi panas buatan Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku ingin ke kamar mandi!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. Memintanya bangun dan mengantarkan ke kamar mandi yg jauhnya sekitar 500 m di bawah bukit

"Ayo aku antarkan," tawar Sehun.

"Tidak, aku saja.." ujar Chanyeol seraya bangkit dan mengambil senter. Ia pun menyusul Baekhyun yg menunggunya.

"Kai, Kai!' panggil Sehun. "Aku kan sudah bilang.. pasti ada sesuatu! Kau tidak lihat tingkah aneh mereka?"

"Benar juga.. Lihat cara Chanyeol menggandengnya. Bahkan dari belakang, kau akan mengira Baekhyun adalah wanita, kalau kau tidak mengenalnya.. Dan, yeah.. awalnya kukira Baekhyun adalah wanita. Wanita berdada rata.. kkkkkk~" ucap Kai disusul cekikikan mereka berdua.

"Mereka sering memakai barang yg sama, kau tahu?" Sehun menunjuk tas ransel kembar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, Chanyeol masih bersama Yeonhee kan, Kai?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih sering bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga semakin posesif pada Yeonhee.." Kai tampak berfikir. "Apa karena anak itu? Kau tahu? Teman sekelas Yeonhee yg bermata bulat seperti burung hantu.."

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo? Yaa.. mereka bertiga memang berteman dekat sejak SMP kan?" jawab Sehun. Lalu entah bagaimana, topik obrolan mereka berbelok pada model Victoria's secret. Jangan ditanya apa yg dibicarakan...

Sementara itu, Chanyeol tengah bersenandung di depan kamar mandi agar Baekhyun tidak ketakutan di dalamnya. Suara beratnya berhasil memecah kesunyian.

"Terimakasih, Yeol!" akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dan mengelus punggung Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan kembali ke tenda. Chanyeol menerangi jalan dengan senter. Lintasan yg menanjak membuat Baekhyun sedikit megap-megap. Dia memang jarang olahraga.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, Baek. Kau pasti kelelahan," tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tak berhenti bergerak dan berceloteh sejak pagi saking semangatnya. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa naik ke punggungnya.

"Tidak.. usah, Yeol.. aku.. masih.. kuat..." suaranya terputus-putus. "Aaaaakkh!" pekik Baekhyun saat kakinya terpeleset dan jatuh. Lututnya berdarah. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol melihat lutut Baekhyun dan meniupnya. Entah apa yg Chanyeol harapkan dari tiupan itu. Jelas, luka tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan ditiup. Tapi yg pasti, Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih baik. Lebih dari itu, ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kita harus segera membersihkannya, Baek! Aku tidak mau ada bekas luka di lututmu. Ayo naik!" perintah Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol tak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun begitu ringan. Selang beberapa menit, kepala Baekhyun terkulai di pundaknya. Baekhyun tertidur. Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol seperti tersengat listrik saat merasakan hangat nafas Baekhyun menyapu lehernya. Ia bisa mencium aroma manis dari rambut Baekhyun. Strawberry.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memetik gitar asal-asalan. Pandangannya menerawang. Akhir-akhir ini ia tampak suram, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ayolah, Yeol! Kau tidak bisa menipuku! Katakan ada apa? Kalau tidak, aku akan menanyaimu 500x sehari!"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Yeonhee ingin putus denganku"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut. Ada setitik rasa senang di sudut hatinya, yg buru-buru ia lenyapkan. "K-kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Baek. Dia bilang hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Itu saja. Aku masih mencintainya, Baek.. aku tidak bisa putus" Chanyeol tampak menahan air mata. Tiba-tiba ia menegakkan badan dan bangkit.

"Yeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memakai jaket sembarangan.

"Aku akan menemuinya.." Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu ketika Baekhyun menahannya. Ia menggenggam ujung jaket Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi.." pinta Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, Baek!" bentak Chanyeol. "Aku akan mempertahankan Yeonhee apapun yg terjadi!"

"Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol intens. "Yeonhee sudah tidak mencintaimu.. dia mengabaikanmu.. dan tidak ingin menemuimu lagi.. jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, Yeol.."

Chanyeol teringat akan Yeonhee yg tak pernah membalas pesannya. Yeonhee yg tidak mengangkat telponnya. Yeonhee yg tidak mau ia temui. Yeonhee yg meminta putus. Dan Yeonhee yg mengembalikan kalung _couple_ mereka. Rahangnya mengeras.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam kalungnya. "Kau benar, Baek.. sudah lama sekali Yeonhee mengacuhkanku. Mungkin dia bosan denganku," Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku akan menyadarkannya!"

"Chanyeol! Apa kau mendadak buta? Kau tuli, ya? Apapun yg kau lakukan akan percuma, Yeol! Lepaskan dia! Biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain!"

"Orang lain?" alis Chanyeol naik, "maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo! Pria yg selalu bersama Yeonhee! Kau pikir mereka hanya sahabat? Aku yakin kau sudah tau, tapi kau memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau, kan?! Kau pengecut, Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku pengecut! Lalu kenapa? Apa pedulimu?!" geram Chanyeol. Mukanya merah padam. "Pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Byun Baekhyun! Kumohon dengan sangat.. Pergi sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu!" usir Chanyeol.

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun ikut tersulut emosi. "Silahkan saja! Toh Yeonhee tidak akan pernah kembali padamu! Berhenti memikirkannya dan lupakan dia!" Baekhyun mengambil gitar Chanyeol dan membantingnya.

BRAAAKKKK! KRRRAAAAK!

Gitar itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"DEMI TUHAN APA YG KAU LAKUKAN, BAEK?! Gitar itu pemberian Yeonhee!"

"Yeonhee! Yeonhee! Yeonhee!" Baekhyun lepas kendali. "Selalu nama itu yg kau sebut! Tidak bisakah kau melihat dia menduakanmu? Dia mengkhianatimu?!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Kau yg tutup mulut!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Berhari-hari kau mencari Yeonhee. Kau pergi ke rumahnya, memberinya banyak hadiah, dan kau selalu ditolak mentah-mentah! Berhentilah, Yeol! Kau menyedihkan! Kemana harga dirimu?"

"Baekhyun, kau..! Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya ia mendorong terlalu kuat sampai Baekhyun menabrak lemari di belakangnya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Wajah Chanyeol yg awalnya keras, kini melembut dipenuhi rasa cemas. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, maaf.. aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya penuh penyesalan. "Tadi aku hanya.."

"Aku menyukaimu, Yeol.." Baekhyun menatap lantai sambil memegangi bahunya yg berdenyut.

"Hah? Apa?" Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bola mata Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol!" jelas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah.. kau.. bercanda kan? Apa kau terbentur terlalu keras? Hahah!" Chanyeol tertawa, lebih karena tidak tau apa yg harus ia perbuat dalam situasi aneh yg tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku serius, dasar bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari. "Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau begitu tampan dan keren.. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau membiarkanku bersandar padamu.. dan bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau selalu melindungi dan tidak membiarkanku jatuh..

"Kau sangat perhatian. Kau memijat kakiku saat kram. Kau menemaniku menonton film yg bahkan sangat kau benci. Kau tidak membiarkanku sendirian saat aku ketakutan. Kau marah saat aku disakiti. Kau selalu disampingku. Membuatku tertawa. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu yg seperti itu? Katakan, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Mendadak ia lupa caranya berbicara.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yg ku pikirkan saat bangun. Dan orang terakhir yg ku pikirkan saat akan tertidur.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Aku tau kau pasti jijik denganku sekarang. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa berteman lagi, Yeol.. aku akan pergi dan menghilang kalau kau mau." Baekhyun mencoba berdiri. Tapi ia gagal. Karena tiba-tiba saja bau tubuh Chanyeol memenuhi penciumannya. Chanyeol telah merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan, Baek.. detak jantungku.." pinta Chanyeol. Telinga kanan Baekhyun yg menempel di dada bidang Chanyeol mendengarnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat sekali. Secepat miliknya.

"Aku tidak jijik padamu, Baek.." lanjut Chanyeol. "Awalnya aku mengira perasaan ini muncul karena kita bersahabat dekat. Hampir seperti saudara. Tapi aku benci saat Kai dan Sehun menyentuhmu. Aku benci gadis-gadis mengerumunimu. Aku benci kau bermain bola dengan Xiumin. Dan aku benci kau bercanda dengan Lay. Aku merasa kau seharusnya bersamaku. Aku ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri. Egois sekali, kan? Aku kira aku sudah gila saat aku pikir mungkin aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara. Tapi sebagai dirimu." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun masih mendengarkan dengan tenang di pelukannya.

"Aku mengejar-ngejar cinta Yeonhee. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku menyukai wanita. Kurasa, aku masih menyukai wanita. Lalu, apa aku juga menyukai pria? Aku mencoba membayangkan aku menyukai Kai, atau Sehun. Dan berakhir dengan rasa mual dan merinding di seluruh tubuhku. Tapi, saat aku membayangkanmu, entah mengapa itu terasa sangat normal. Menyukaimu, sama alaminya seperti bernafas. Seperti kau adalah jawaban atas segala pertanyaanku. Aku tidak menyukai pria lain selain dirimu. Hanya kau, Byun Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol.. Apa ini sungguhan?" ucap Baekhyun parau.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau tersenyum begitu manis.. dan bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Saat kau bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatimu.. Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau selalu menghiburku. Membuat hidupku penuh warna. Saat dunia terasa sesak, kehadiranmu membuatku lega.. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukaimu? Katakan, Baek.. bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, Yeol.. ini gila! Kita tidak bisa.. bagaimana dengan orang-orang? Mereka pasti akan mencibir kita. Dan orang tua kita? Aku pasti akan diusir dan dikeluarkan dari kartu keluarga kalau mereka tau aku menyukai pria tampan sepertimu.." isak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi, Baek.. terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, dan tak akan pernah melepasmu. Selamanya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja selama kita bersama. Aku janji. Bukankah kebahagiaan ini kita sendiri yg merasakan?" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai rasanya seperti mimpi. Tangannya menyusup diantara lengan Chanyeol untuk meraih punggung Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat-erat. Mereka bernafas beriringan. Merasakan kelegaan atas pengakuan pada diri masing-masing. Melepas belenggu norma yg selama ini terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Chanyeol.. maaf untuk gitarmu. Aku janji akan membelikanmu yg baru.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Nanti akan kutagih janjimu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia memegang wajah Baekhyun, "Coba ku lihat wajah kekasihku.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat kata 'kekasih' meluncur di udara. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Denyut nadinya meningkat cepat. Ada yg menggelitik perutnya saat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Hati-hati sekali ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Memagutnya dengan sangat lembut, penuh kasih sayang..

 **.**

 **.**

6 tahun kemudian...

Baekhyun menaruh sebingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya memegang buket bunga sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol di depan altar. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Setelan jas warna hitam yg mereka kenakan sangat serasi. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Ia tersenyum memandangi cincin di jari tengah kanannya yg lentik. Cincin yg sama dengan ukuran yg lebih besar juga melingkar di jari Chanyeol.

Drrrrrr... ddrrrrrr...

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. "Darling" memanggil.

"Halo, darling?... iya aku segera turun... apa? Kau disini?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri di pintu ruang kantornya. Setelan resmi membalut tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, rambutnya disisir ke belakang menunjukkan dahi yg mempesona. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun berlari ke pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Jasper dan Seojun baby sudah menunggu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang.

"Iya.. tapi aku lapar, Yeol~~" kata Baekhyun penuh aegyo. Dia menggelayut mesra di lengan kekar Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan keluar gedung sambil bergandengan tangan, tanpa ada seorangpun yg menatap aneh pada mereka.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta, "Baekhyun-ah.. kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu bahkan saat kau ada di sampingku?.."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya, "Dan kenapa aku juga sangat, sangat, sangaaaat merindukanmu bahkan saat kau ada di sampingku?.. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!"

END.

 **Terima kasih banyak! Makasih sudah baca, fav, follow, and review ff abal-abal ini.. awalnya aku juga ragu mau post apa ngga :') semuanyaa makasih makasih makasih banyak yaa.. sebagai newbie, newcomer, new entry, aku jadi terhura :')))**

 **Maapkan alurnya kecepetan.. soalnya takut kepanjangan terus bikin bosen karena temanya kan pasaran banget :'D selain aku emang suka cerita yg alurnya cepet sih hhe.. maapkan bila ku tak sempurna.. hiks..**

 **Next project, aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. :))**


End file.
